


Noël aux Perrière

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Le danseur, M/M, calendrier de l'avent, le tango des Perrière
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: Chacun vit la période de Noël et des fêtes de fin d'année à sa manière. Coquins, tendres, parfois tristes, vingt-cinq drabbles sur les différents couples de mes fictions "Le danseur" et "Le tango des Perrière".





	1. Revivre

**Author's Note:**

> Calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente. Un mot est communiqué chaque jour à 21 heures et sert de thème à des drabbles de 200 mots...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 1er décembre : lampion

 

 

Ludovic travaillait au Motus les deux jours de Noël, il n'a pu voir sa dulcinée qui en a conçu quelque dépit. Pour se faire pardonner, il veut lui offrir un réveillon après l'heure. Sachant qu'elle apprécie la cuisine japonaise, sur les conseils de Rémi, il a réservé au restaurant Fujiyama. Le décor composé de splendides photos du mont Fuji, de lampions, de lanternes lotus qui voguent dans le bassin intérieur où nagent des koïs y est résolument nippon et romantique. D'une main sur sa taille, Ludovic pousse délicatement Alice vers leur table située un peu à l'écart. En un pot vernissé, un petit jardin japonais et son mini râteau les y attendent à côté des photophores qui répandent une douce clarté. Elle magnifie les traits de son invitée. Il la trouve très belle. Sa peau de pêche, son doux sourire et ses yeux noisette l'ont séduit dès leur rencontre. Lorsqu'il vivait dans la rue, il croyait ne jamais retrouver ce genre de rapport. Qui voudrait d'un SDF ? Il a tout raconté de sa descente aux enfers. De son errance. Émue aux larmes, elle a posé ses lèvres dans la paume de sa main. C'est ce soir là qu'il lui a fait l'amour pour la première fois.  
—  Merci d'être là.


	2. L'artiste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 2 décembre : Pôle Nord

Mehdi enlace le corps tiède qui le tient entre ses bras. Il rit au souvenir de leur nuit.  
Avec la compagnie, ils sont revenus de Stockholm quelques jours avant Noël. Qu'il y faisait froid. Comment vivre au Pôle Nord  ? Père Noël doit être fou. Il a horreur de ça. Le froid. Par contre, il adore la neige immaculée.  
Le lendemain, ils se sont partagé les tâches. Il a fait les courses, Nathan s'est occupé du sapin et de la décoration. Il y avait un monde fou dans les supermarchés. Lorsqu'il est rentré, Nathan avait terminé. Leur living avait un côté féerique très séduisant. Décidément, son compagnon est un artiste. Il l'a complimenté et il a souri. D'un petit sourire en coin qu'il connaît trop bien.  
Ils avaient profité d'une soirée calme après toutes leurs tribulations, puis Nathan l'avait chauffé. C'est souvent lui qui fait le premier pas, là son homme semblait rempli de désirs. Emoustillé, il l'a poussé vers leur chambre et stupéfait, s'est arrêté à l'entrée. Un tapis de fausse neige recouvrait entièrement le sol, au faux igloo était placé dans un coin, des ours blancs légèrement lumineux les fixaient de leur regard vide.  
—  La neige et la chaleur, a murmuré Nathan sa bouche sur la sienne.


	3. Les bonnes raisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 3 décembre : bain

Repu, Manu s'étend voluptueusement dans le jacuzzi. Ses orteils rencontrent une partie sensible de l'anatomie de son homme qui émet un petit grognement. Ils viennent à peine de se désunir. Il caresse amoureusement les pieds de son compagnon qui soupire, remonte le long de la cuisse, du flanc et se love sur lui, la tête sur son épaule.  
—  Il serait peut-être temps  ? Tu ne crois pas  ? murmure Yvan en l'enlaçant.  
—  Si tu en ressens le besoin maintenant, chuchote Manu. Tu sais, je t'aime depuis dix ans. Nous avons toujours dit qu'un jour nous deviendrions sages.  
—  Est-ce le bon moment ? Raphaël...  
—  N'a été qu'un passe-temps agréable.  
—  Deux nuits de suite.  
—  C'est vrai. Nous avions décidé ensemble  : " partenaire sexuel choisi de commun accord pour une seule nuit ". La première, j'étais fatigué, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose avec lui. Je t'ai un peu forcé la main ensuite. Dès qu'il a été sorti de notre chambre le dernier soir, je l'ai oublié. Un faux pas, oui. Sans doute. Je suis conscient de t'avoir blessé. Mais marions-nous si tu le désires parce que nous nous aimons, pas pour une mauvaise raison.  
— ...  
—  Yvan  ?  
—  Oui. Je le veux.


	4. Les bottes de Papa-Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 4 décembre : botte(s)

Assis dans la ruelle du lit, Lionel, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres, regarde Helmut s'équiper. Celui-ci s'installe à ses côtés afin d'enfiler les bottes. 

—  C'est ridicule, grommelle son compagnon. Vingt deux à choisir comme récompense de ce satané concours sur le web un dîner avec le Père Noël. La plus jeune a quatorze ans. Et Saverio en Père Fouettard. Ils sont fous à lier. Il y avait pourtant des places pour l'opéra, pour le cirque du soleil, des leçons avec Nicolas...  
—  Ils n'ignorent pas que Lucas sera présent. Tu ne sais rien lui refuser. Assume, raille avec tendresse Lionel. Et puis au Motus, ce sera agréable.  
—  …  
—  Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec Papa Noël. Il est doué, tu crois  ?  
Helmut s'interrompt, la seconde botte en main et le fixe. Muet.  
—  Il a un regard superbe en tout cas, murmure Lionel en caressant son visage.  
—  Maintenant ?  
—  Tu as le temps, tu dois être là à 20 heures.  
—  Toi aussi, tu me fais faire n'importe quoi quand tu as cette expression là. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un adolescent follement épris.  
—  Laisse les bottes, souffle Lionel alors qu'il déboutonne la veste de futaine rouge. Mais, par pitié, ôte le bonnet.


	5. Travaux et aiguilles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 5 décembre : pompon

Interdit, Rémi s'arrête au seuil du bureau de son mari qui a été très décoré pour Noël. Pas par Lucas. C'est certain. En plus du sobre sapin blanc prévu par son époux et Sacha, des guirlandes lumineuses de gros pompons en tulle, d'étoiles dorées, de figurines en tutu pendent. Une décoration très girly qui serait chouette dans la chambre de Clara. Une main se pose sur son épaule.  
—  Avance, raille Lucas. Ça ne mord pas.  
—  Joli. Qui  ?  
—  Élise. Avec son groupe du troisième âge "Travaux et aiguilles", elles en ont confectionné pour tous les services. Sacha et moi, nous avons évité le pire. Au secrétariat, les pompons sont rose bonbon et les étoiles remplacées par des cœurs. Chez Joffrey, c'est bleu. A la billetterie, vert anis. Chez Patrick, lilas. A l'école, multicolore. Elle a pris des photos pour les dames qui ont œuvré dur, a-t-elle dit. Espérons qu'elles ne circulent pas sur la toile.  
—  Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée faire ?  
—  Parce qu'elle a raison ? lance Lucas.  
Rémi le fixe avec un léger sourire, avant de l'enlacer.  
—  Il a fait mieux, se moque avec tendresse Sacha entré derrière eux. En remerciements, il leur a envoyé des places pour assister à "La longue errance".

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pour la petite histoire : je n'avais pas d'idée, je me suis donc adressée à mon copain google... J'ai trouvé un sculpteur qui s'appelle Pompon, mais bon... ça ne m'inspirait pas... puis ça :

et voilà le résultat... ^^ 


	6. Tendre maladresse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot tiré au sort le 6 décembre est : enluminure.

Penché sur ses écrans, Sylvain étudie l'architecture, les enluminures, les costumes. Lucas a recommandé de rendre l'atmosphère du haut Moyen-Âge. Bien que la musique soit plus récente puisqu'elle date des XVème et XVIème siècles, il veut s'immerger dans l'époque des Quatre fils Aymon. Les décors virtuels, les jeux de lumière créés doivent pourtant s'accorder aux endroits où ils vont se produire  : le Généralife, la cour du Palais des Papes, le théâtre de Verdure, les marches du temple de Bachus à Balbeck mais également à des structures très modernes à Oslo, Bruxelles ou Marseille. Un vrai casse-tête.   
Une main douce caresse sensuellement sa nuque raidie. Des lèvres chaudes. Il frémit.  
—  Tu y es  ?   
—  Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, fait-il en secouant la tête. Tu es prête  ?   
—  Lucas ne voudrait pas que tu te sentes aussi stressé pour ça. Il me reste à me maquiller. Tu vas sortir en jogging ? raille Falila.   
—  C'est le plus important défi de la compagnie depuis sa création.  
—  Plus important que moi  ? susurre-t-elle.   
Il lève les yeux au ciel, l'attire à lui.   
—  Tu es belle en cette robe. La plus belle.  
Elle a un petit rire amusé. Son Sylvain. Maladroit et tellement sincère.


	7. Le trublion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 7 décembre : patin

—  Viens  !  
—  Matte, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour...  
—  Chut  !  
Afin de le faire taire Matte pousse Saverio contre le mur de la salle Jorge Donn. Il est le plus petit des deux mais peu importe, l'y maintenir n'est pas bien difficile. Ils en ont autant envie l'un que l'autre. Beaucoup de choses les rapprochent  : leur langue, leur culture, le fait qu'ils aient le même âge, la même soif de vivre. Pourtant, ils ne s'aiment pas, ils se veulent. Ils n'attendent rien d'autre que du sexe intense, passionné. Cela fait un moment qu'ils se tournent autour. Trop souvent, ils travaillent ensemble, s'envisagent, se frôlent. En voyant qu'il s'apprête à protester à nouveau, il lui roule le patin du siècle. Saverio inverse les positions, Matte se retrouve entre le mur et le grand corps finement musclé de son filleul se pressant sur le sien. Déjà, une main audacieuse explore, repousse l'élastique de son pantalon de danse à la recherche de son désir. Haletant, il se tend vers lui. La bouche de Saverio sur la sienne. Il gémit lorsque les doigts chauds se referment sur sa virilité.  
Une porte claque, les tirant de leur délire. L’indésirable s'est éclipsé. Merde ! Qui ?


	8. Trois poils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 8 décembre : barbe

Adossé au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, amusé, John contemple son homme. La mode des barbes fait des victimes, dont son compagnon. Désireux d'être à la page afin de lui plaire, celui-ci a décidé d'exhiber une pilosité abondante et soignée. Seulement voilà, n'est pas barbu qui veut, son poil rare et irrégulier provoque le désespoir de Karol qui grimace devant le résultat peu glorieux. “Non, mon âme, cela n'a pas poussé depuis hier”, a-t-il envie de lui dire. John sait déjà qu'il n'apprécierait pas son humour.  
Il l'enlace par derrière, s'appuyant sur son dos musclé de danseur. Sa bouche dans sa nuque, ses mains sur son ventre nu.  
—  Tu sais, chéri, je préfère le contact lisse de ta peau sur la mienne, murmure-t-il.  
—  Tu es toujours très préoccupé de ta personne. Je veux que tu sois fier de moi.  
—  Je ne suis pas barbu pour autant. Ce n'est qu'un engouement qui s'en ira comme il est venu, à coup de publicité. Je t'aime toi, Karol. Ton sourire. L'amour que je lis en tes yeux lorsque tu me regardes. Notre entente en toutes circonstances. Pas trois poils.  
—  Alors je rase ?  
—  A toi de voir. N'en fais pas une affaire d'état.


	9. Indésirable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 9 décembre : partage

Noël, temps de partage. Parfait, mais il y a des limites, pense Lucas. Son homme discute avec Pascal revenu une fois de plus d'une de ses missions à l'étranger ou l'entraîne souvent son métier d'ingénieur en ponts et chaussées. Son mari sourit à cet indésirable. De ce sourire qu'il aime tant. Lucas enrage. Il pose un peu brusquement son seau à champagne sur l'évier. Il rend un bruit sourd qui fait se retourner Rémi dont le sourire s'élargit en lisant le mécontentement sur son visage. Lucas rejoint avec un grognement la table 7 où on l'attend.  
—  Tu m'expliques ce mouvement d'humeur ? souffle Rémi contre son oreille.   
Avant même qu'il l'enlace par derrière, il a perçu sa présence. A respiré son parfum unique. Il remplit ses jours et berce ses nuits.   
—  Rien. Tu t'es mépris, chéri. Simple maladresse.  
—  D'accord. Je repars m'occuper de mon client alors.  
—  ...  
Il se raidit aussitôt, ce qui amuse son époux qui rit légèrement.   
—  Une petite crise de jalousie, mon amour ? Il y avait longtemps. Cela m'a manqué, murmure-t-il. Je t'aime, idiot.  
Il lui adresse une moue offensée. Rémi caresse sa taille, baise tendrement son cou avant de se diriger vers son comptoir.


	10. La chasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 10 décembre : chaussettes

—  Que cherches-tu, chéri ?   
Samuel lève les yeux de sous le lit.  
—  Mes chaussettes, grogne-t-il. Je suis certain de les avoir posées là. Elles doivent avoir glissé dessous.  
—  Elles ne sont surement pas loin, lance Loïs. Vérifie bien.  
Le ton goguenard de son homme l'interpelle. Il le fixe, guettant sur son visage une réponse. Tout naturellement son regard descend et contemple le jeune corps délié de son amant toujours en boxer. Lorsqu'il aperçoit une anomalie flagrante dans sa silhouette, il cale sur l'objet en question.   
—  Loïs ?  
—  Hum ?  
—  Je sais, mon amour, que tu es gâté par la nature, mais là, c'est trop. Ne crois-tu pas ?   
—  Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nous avons retenu au resto pour 20 heures. Nous serons en retard.   
—  Cela me semble, en effet, inévitable, poursuit Samuel se dirigeant vers son éternel taquin. Viens ici, mon petit âne. Viens voir ton maître.   
—  Mon maître ! s'exclame Loïs. Jamais !   
Déjà, il fuit vers le living, Samuel à ses trousses. Il met entre eux le canapé et le nargue, avant de tenter une sortie de cet abri trop efficace. Car le but n'est-il pas de se faire attraper par le chasseur ?


	11. La supplique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 11 décembre : balcon

 

_Je suis sous sous sous sous ton balcon_  
_Comme Roméo ho! ho! Ma Ludivine_  
_Je reviens comme l'assassin sur les lieux de son crime_  
_Mais notre amour n'est pas mort, dis moi que non_

Sacha, Lucas et Rémi échangent un regard amusé. Ils ont prolongé la sortie du samedi et la timide clarté blanchit déjà les rues du Marais. Sous le balcon d'une vieille maison de la rue des archives, quelques copains dans un état avancé d'ébriété donnent la sérénade d'une vois éraillée. Claude Nougaro doit se retourner en sa tombe.

  
_Depuis que l'on s'est quittés_  
_Je te jure que j'ai bien changé_  
_Tu ne me reconnaîtrais plus_  
_Et d'abord je ne bois plus_

  
Ils pouffent tous les trois. C'est l'évidence. Les volets demeurent obstinément clos. La belle Ludivine est absente ou prudemment calfeutrée.  
—  À sa place  ?  
Lucas se contente de rire à la question de son mari. Puis de secouer la tête.  
—  On ne change pas, assène Sacha. On fait des efforts mais tout a des limites.  
—  Sashka, murmure Lucas en saisissant sa taille et en l'attirant entre ses bras.  
Rémi pose une main tendre sur la nuque blonde.  
—  Reste toi-même.  
La rue s'anime. Leurs amis les rattrapent. Dont le nouveau couple Matte-Saverio.

 

* * *

 

 

En italique les parole de la chanson "Sous ton balcon" de Claude Nougaro [à voir ici](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BoR7V6oLKw) 

 


	12. La nouvelle partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 12 décembre : coffret

Yvan repousse l'emballage aux reflets d'argent et caresse, d'une main hésitante, la surface du coffret noir incrusté de nacre. Le couvercle soulevé laisse apparaître sur le velours ancien et un peu fané, le plateau aux cases d'ébène et de citronnier. Délaissant le sablier et les deux hanaps de cristal rangés à ses côtés, avec des gestes mesurés, il sort de sa gangue l'échiquier. Dans des tiroirs situés dessous, les précieuses pièces d'échecs reposent. Yvan soupire. Penché par dessus son épaule, Manuel sourit.  
—  Il est magnifique, souffle Yvan. Il a dû te coûter une fortune.  
—  J'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chances de le trouver. Cet antiquaire a des objets fabuleux et il me fallait un présent exceptionnel en cette occasion. Ce n'est pas tant Noël que nous fêtons que le début d'un nouveau jeu à deux. Puisse-t-il durer toujours.  
Les longs doigts de son futur mari effleurent les pièces polies. Ce n'est pas grave s'il oublie de lui dire merci, son émotion est palpable.   
—  J'ai, moi aussi, un cadeau.  
Il pose devant eux un petit écrin de nuit contenant deux larges anneaux gravés de cette date. Tout un symbole. Les bras serrés autour de lui, la tête posée sur la sienne, Manu inspire un grand coup. Maudits sentiments.


	13. Le cauchemar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 13 décembre : traîneau

—  Ferme les yeux. Imagine. Nous sommes sur un traîneau tiré par des rennes.  
—  Mais...  
—  Chut  ! A perte de vue, la neige. Pas âme qui vive. Tu n'as pas froid. Tu es bien serré entre mes bras dans des fourrures. Enfin, au loin, un feu. La forme arrondie d'un igloo semble bleutée sous la lumière de la lune. Un havre pour les deux voyageurs transis que nous sommes...   
—  Tu as dit que...   
—  Chut  ! Nous nous faufilons dans son antre dont le sol est tapissé de peaux. Une large couche nous y attend. Nous nous enlaçons et nous laissons tomber dans sa douce tiédeur. Je te déshabille lentement et...  
—  On ne mange pas  ?   
Nathan pousse un soupire excédé et se lève.  
—  Avoue que tu le fais exprès. Ton peu de romantisme est insupportable. Franchement, j'en ai assez.  
Son homme se volatilise. Et subitement, il tremble. Tout est sombre et glacé.   
—  Chéri, il est temps de te réveiller. Nos invités vont arriver.  
Mehdi attire Nathan contre lui dans le lit sous l’œil impavide des ours blancs en polyester.  
—  Reste là. Une minute.  
Il caresse son corps pour être certain. Oui. Il le reconnaît. Quel cauchemar idiot sans queue ni tête.


	14. Le ballet Nice-Méditerranée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 14 décembre : promenade

La promenade de Nice est déserte à cette heure-ci. Les décorations de Noël lui donne un air joyeux qui ne touche pas le cœur de Joaquin peu à la fête. Il est au ballet Nice-Méditerranée depuis plusieurs mois. Une petite compagnie. Il est difficile de s'y faire une position. Ils dansaient "Coppélia" ce soir. Treize interprètes dont quatre solistes. Neuf qui guignent leur place. Même chose côté danseuses.   
Il aimait tant l'atmosphère familiale, un peu déjantée du Béjart Ballet Paris. La façon de Lucas de concevoir leur art loin des sentiers battus. Y renoncer pour une déception amoureuse, quelle bêtise. Il y rentrera la saison prochaine. Matte ou pas. Matte avec qui il n'aurait pas du sortir.  
—  Joaquin  !  
Il se retourne.   
—  Victor  ?  
—  Tu viens boire un pot  ?  
—  Pour me prendre encore la tête avec Aubin  ? C'est gentil, mais non.  
—  Avec moi. Seul.  
—  Un rencart  ?  
—  ...  
Il hésite. Il a remarqué les regards appuyés du garçon. Il est libre, non  ?   
—  Pourquoi pas, accepte-t-il.  
L'autre lui adresse une moue heureuse qui apporte du baume à l'âme. Victor a des yeux magnifiques, un sourire tendre, un corps agréable. Il est intelligent : il ne se mêle jamais aux disputes.


	15. Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 15 décembre : fourrure

Stupéfait, Joaquin s'arrête à l'entrée du living. Un living blanc. Entièrement blanc. Sur le canapé, blanc, un immense plaid en fourrure blanche. Un épais tapis flokati blanc. Seuls quelques objets et cadres accrochés sur les murs apportent des notes de couleurs.   
—  Tu aimes  ?  
—  Oui. Ça surprend mais c'est magique. Tu as un superbe studio, constate-t-il en s'avançant vers la baie vitrée qui offre une vue exceptionnelle sur la promenade illuminée.  
—  Tu veux un café  ? Un alcool  ?  
—  Toi. Je te veux toi.  
—  ...  
—  Trop direct  ?   
—  Rapide.   
—  Nous sommes de grands garçons, non  ?   
—  Je ne cherche pas un mec pour baiser, Joaquin.   
—  Je sais, soupire-t-il. Je suis maladroit.  
Ils s'envisagent. Embarrassés. Le silence s'éternise. Peut-être se serait-il éclipsé sans la main qui se pose sur son épaule. Il enlace la taille de Victor, l'attire contre lui.   
—  Qui est Matte  ?   
—  Mon ex, répond-il en maudissant le coup de fil qui a interrompu leur premier dîner.   
—  D'accord.   
—  C'était avant.   
Du bout des doigts, il caresse les lèvres chaudes et sensuelles, puis les goûte avec gourmandise. Il retrouve le sucre de la bouche conquise début de soirée. Le corps souple épouse le sien. Adieu souvenirs.


	16. Gourmandise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 16 décembre : Armagnac

Ils renouent avec le plaisir d'une sortie à deux. Ils sont si souvent trois. Après un dîner au 58, le restaurant de la tour Eiffel, la main de Lucas bien serrée dans la sienne enfouies dans la poche de son parka, ils flânent dans le marché de Noël du Trocadéro. Lucas tremble de froid, à son habitude.   
—  C'est superbe, murmure son chéri. La ville n'est jamais aussi incroyable que pendant la période des fêtes. Ces illuminations lui donnent un côté merveilleux. Rémi le retient d'une pression sur les doigts.   
—  Viens prendre un vin chaud. Tu arrêteras de grelotter.  
Après le vin, ils ont bu, à un autre chalet, un Bas Armagnac grand cru qui a enchanté leur palais tout comme le foie gras du Gers servi en dégustation.   
Lucas pile devant une échoppe de salaisons. Le cabas fourni lors de l'achat précédent s'alourdit.  
—  Du nougat artisanal, s'écrie-t-il en désignant une enseigne. Tu aimes ça.  
Rémi sourit.   
—  Oui. Après on rentre, mon amour. Demain matin, nous allons à Rungis. J'aimerais terminer cette escapade en beauté, souffle-t-il discrètement.  
Son Lucas rit, l'air émoustillé. Pas besoin de mots. Il l'attire contre lui par la taille. Hanche contre hanche, ils reprennent le chemin de l'école Donn-Bayot les joues légèrement rouges.


	17. Un léger parfum de bonheur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 17 décembre : surnaturel

Eau de toilette "Surnaturel" de Lanvin. Un divin parfum de mystère... Décidément, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer, pense Samuel.  
—  Merci, mon chéri, murmure-t-il à Loïs qui attend avec un air anxieux de voir si son cadeau de Noël lui plaît. Voyons cela. Magnifique flacon. Si la fragrance y ressemble, c'est gagné, continue-t-il en vaporisant un peu de parfum sur l'intérieur de son poignet.   
Il patiente avant de le respirer.  
—  Il sent vraiment très bon. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il tienne longtemps. Tu as bien choisi.   
Loïs pousse un ouf de soulagement avant de baiser légèrement ses lèvres. Samuel sourit. Son petit homme. Taquin, charmeur, tendre. Amoureux. Passionné aussi. Il pose l'atomiseur, repousse la tenue de danse qu'il lui a offerte afin de l'attirer d'un geste possessif. Il le couche contre lui avec un soupir de plaisir.   
—  Mon bébé, mon tout-beau... Tu fais un adorable petit Père Noël.   
Loïs se cambre sous ses caresses et se presse sur lui. Son propre corps va au devant des mains qui voyagent sur sa peau et l'enflamme. Son compagnon halète doucement, bientôt il gémira. Tout comme Samuel criera sa volupté. Son amour.


	18. Un pyjama n'est pas l'autre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 18 décembre : clochette

Clara cherche son pyjama orné de fées Clochette tout de vert vêtues qu'elle a trouvé sous le sapin. Elle a beau retourner sa garde-robe, la manne de linge à repasser, rien. La solution  : son frère. Gabriel saura. S'il ne sait pas, il fouillera. Sans frapper, malgré la recommandation de Christophe, elle entre dans sa chambre. Serré contre Driss, Gaby dort. Pour être exacte, couchés sur le lit, ils se sont endormis en regardant la télévision. Et son pyjama  ? Finalement celui avec la reine des neiges pourrait faire l'affaire cette nuit ?   
Dès sa sortie de la pièce, un grognement se fait entendre.   
—  Chut  ! commande Gaby. Elle va revenir si tu fais du bruit.   
—  Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle veut. Cela peut être important.   
—  Elle aurait insisté. Tu veux jouer les baby-sitter tout le reste de la soirée  ? J'ai d'autre projets.   
—  Dormir  ? raille Driss. Tu as raison, il est tard. Nous avons cours avec Manu.   
Incrédule, Gaby observe son amant qui revêt son pull et empoigne son parka.   
—  Driss  ?  
—  On se voit demain.  
Il se baisse et l'embrasse. Depuis longtemps, il a compris que le meilleur moyen de perdre Gaby est de plier à ses caprices.


	19. L'amour du crépuscule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 19 décembre : pèlerine

Au Motus, petits et grands attendent Père-Noël. Lucas, Rémi et Sacha s’inquiètent. Quand la silhouette rouge se profile à l'entrée, ils respirent enfin. Helmut a étoffé sa corpulence grâce à quelques rembourrages. Sous la pèlerine bordée de fourrure blanche, on ne remarque pas la supercherie et il a belle allure. Derrière suit Saverio en Père Fouettard exubérant. Samuel et Linda se sont chargé des grimages et des perruques. Il eut été plus facile de choisir directement un élève à la peau foncée, mais les candidats ne se bousculaient pas. L'extravagant Italien y tenait énormément.   
Beaucoup d'enfants parmi la clientèle. La presse, les blogs ont répandu la nouvelle de cette soirée exceptionnelle. Les gagnants du concours sont attablés à la 7.   
Le rire jovial, Helmut commence par faire le tour des autres tables. Il s'y prend à merveille avec les bambins. La fierté se lit dans les yeux d'un Lionel épanoui qui contemple son compagnon.   
—  En retard  ? lui glisse Lucas moqueur.  
Le quinquagénaire se contente de sourire.   
—  T'ai-je jamais dit merci  ? s'enquiert-il.   
—  Je n'étais pas seul. Ton fils était à mes côtés, répond-il en lançant un coup d’œil vers Sacha qui se tourne vers eux et lui adresse un regard amoureux.   
Lionel soupire.


	20. La vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 20 décembre : savon

Léonard contemple d'un œil soucieux le hublot du lave-linge. On ne voit ni linge, ni eau. Juste de la mousse. Cet appareil et lui ont un lourd passé d'inimitié que ne comprend pas sa femme. Il se sent coupable sans savoir pourquoi. Il a pourtant suivi à la lettre les instructions d'Emily. Voyons. Bouteille bleue, savon, un bouchon compartiment du milieu. Bouteille mauve, adoucissant, un bouchon compartiment de droite.  
—  Qu'as-tu encore fait  ? s'exclame sa chérie.  
—  Rien. Ce que tu m'as indiqué, s'insurge-t-il.  
—  La bouteille de lessive liquide était presque pleine.  
—  J'en ai renversé, admet-il. Mais j'ai ramassé.  
—  Comment  ?  
—  Avec une des serviettes sales.  
—  Que tu as mise dans la machine  ?  
—  Que voulais-tu que j'en fasse  ?  
Oui bon. L'essuie-main dégoulinait de produit. Pas au point de...  
Le rire d'Emily interrompt son raisonnement. D'accord, il n'y a pas pensé.  
—  Tu es très belle ainsi.  
Son rire redouble.  
Il l'enlace. Il va dévorer ce sourire moqueur. Lui faire oublier que cette saloperie d'électro l'a à nouveau piégé. Il la soulève sans difficultés, l'assied sur la lessiveuse. Il la caresse sensuellement, attendant avec impatience les vibrations de l'essorage.  
La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud...


	21. Les dieux de la danse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 21 décembre : calendrier

Depuis un mois, le calendrier du Béjart Ballet Paris est en vente. Et se vend bien. De très belles images prises par Florent montrent les corps, pourtant, c'est loin d'être un calendrier sexy, il parle avant tout de leur art. Il y a une photo qui séduit Nathan. Que Mehdi soit particulièrement beau, il le sait. Les regards qui le suivent partout où il va, les commentaires des ados sur les blogs le proclament encore et toujours. Mais son compagnon est beau aussi à l'intérieur et c'est cette beauté là qu'a réussi à saisir le photographe. La plénitude que clame le visage de cet homme qui dort toutes les nuits entre ses bras lui est adressée.

Ils se sont rencontrés à Rudra il y a quatre ans. Il a beaucoup hésité avant de sortir avec ce garçon trop courtisé. Il a dû le reconnaître, Mehdi ne cédait à aucun, il attendait son bon vouloir. Nathan le découvrait et l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Leur entente dans la danse les rapprochait encore. Bientôt, il n'a plus créé que pour lui. Bientôt, il n'a plus vécu que pour lui. 

Il a chorégraphié ce pas de deux sur la musique de Scorpion qui le trahissait. Un duo d'amour. Le reste n'était qu'évidence.


	22. Fès la verte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 22 décembre : cannelle

Songeur, Lucas hume les bâtons de cannelle que son mari s'apprête à utiliser dans le tajine. Souvenirs. Après la fête du trône il y a deux ans à Marrakech, il avait envie de découvrir plus du Maroc. L'an passé, ils ont participé en tant qu'invités d'honneur au festival international de danse à Fès. Aziz El Hakim, le directeur du festival, croit en ce qu'il fait lui qui a pris comme devise une phrase de Maurice Béjart  : « La danse n'a plus rien à raconter : elle a beaucoup à dire ! » et relève ce défi perpétuel avec peu de moyens.   
Amélie les accompagnait. Avant de rentrer avec eux, Mustapha venu de Meknès a servi de guide, leur permettant de côtoyer le véritable Maroc.  
Fès la verte. Il a adoré la capitale spirituelle du Maroc. L'ancienne médina révèle au détour de ses ruelles sinueuses qui jouent avec les lumières depuis des siècles son architecture précieuse, riche de ses zelliges, de ses portes monumentales, de son art de la ferronnerie. Et ces tuiles vernissées de couleur verte qui ont donné à la ville son surnom.  
—  Tu rêves, mon tout beau  ? murmure Rémi contre sa tempe.  
—  Je pensais à Fès. Le marché aux épices.  
—  On y retournera.


	23. Précieuse attente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot du 23 décembre : pain d'épice

Amélie hésite. Le colis pour envoyer à sa belle-famille ne peut pas contenir grand chose de plus. Le pain d'épice, les massepains ? Elle choisit le premier. Les seconds étant d'origine arabe, ils y sont habitués. En ce cadeau de Nouvel-An, elle a rassemblé des produits typiquement français. Elle a à cœur de faire de son mieux même si elle ne sera jamais la bienvenue. Une incroyante, divorcée de plus, épouse de l'aîné  ? Inacceptable. Elle mesure à son défi l'amour de Mustapha. Un bruit de clefs dans la serrure. Il a terminé sur le chantier et rentre.   
—  Comment vont ma femme et mon fils  ?  
Elle a un léger rire amusé. Il est si heureux de cette attente commune. Par derrière, il l'enlace et pose ses mains sur son ventre lourd du poids de la vie. Il apprécie ça. Autant qu'elle. Plus que quelques semaines avant de le tenir en leurs bras.   
—  Laisse, je vais finir. Repose-toi.  
—  Je me suis reposée toute la journée, grogne-t-elle.   
Mustapha sourit. Amélie vit très mal de devoir céder la direction administrative du Béjart Ballet Paris. Même temporairement. Elle imagine déjà son service sombrant dans le chaos et la chienlit qu'elle va y retrouver.   
—  Je t'aime, souffle-t-il.   
—  Moi aussi.


	24. Concurrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 24 décembre : cinéma

Sean s'examine dans le miroir. Chaque année de nouveaux danseurs font leur apparition. Chaque année, il y a des sublimes, des moches, des intéressants, des invisibles, des plaisants. Chaque année, la concurrence est rude et les oblige à soigner apparence et relation. Non pas qu'Alexeï fasse attention à un autre. Juste, il ne faut pas tenter le diable.   
Superbe garçons, personnalités fortes, des Erwan, Amaury, Driss sont des dangers potentiels pour un couple. Plus qu'un Saverio qui fait son cinéma à longueur de temps. Non, il ne joue pas, c'est naturel chez lui. Il l'aime bien  ; il est amusant. Gênés devant ses frasques, ils ont parfois envie de se cacher en un trou de souris mais ne s'ennuient jamais.  
Son homme et lui sortent ce soir. Restaurant romantique en tête à tête, feu d'artifice sur les Champs avant de rejoindre les autres en discothèque. De profil, il cambre le dos. Ce pantalon fait de belles fesses.  
—  Je ne verrai que toi. Tu es beau, mon ange.   
Sean sourit. Alexeï le connaît trop.   
—  Toi aussi, répond-il en le scannant de la tête aux pieds. Gare au premier qui te fait de l’œil  !  
Amoureusement, Alexeï passe une main dans les cheveux auburn décoiffés. En vérité, il est magnifique.


	25. Harmonie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot tiré au sort le 25 décembre : kaléidoscope

Dorian debout devant la table de coupe admire le chatoiement des étoffes. Depuis son enfance, la stylisme a toujours été son but. Sans les froisser, il brasse, mélange les tissus en un perpétuel kaléidoscope de couleurs et de matières. Sa nouvelle collection est un succès.  
Depuis quelques mois, il s'est rangé aux côtés de ses éternels complices. Ils vivent dans un superbe duplex aménagé au-dessus de l'institut de beauté. Ils étaient très proches, cela n'a été qu'un pas de plus dans l'intimité. Le libertinage est loin derrière eux. La fidélité a ses avantages. Le sentiment d'être unique pour ses compagnons est précieux. Il est comblé.  
Il amène à lui des soies et y plonge le visage. Ah. L'odeur des tissus neufs.  
Les costumes du ballet Les quatre fils Aymon représentent un gros défi car il doit tenir compte de l'ambiance instaurée par Lucas  : le moyen-âge. Moins risqué toutefois que pour leur ami qui hypothèque là sa carrière.  
Tout à ses pensées, il n'a pas entendu Frédéric et la soudaine étreinte qui l'entoure le fait se tendre.  
—  Où es-tu  ?  
—  Je songeais à nous.  
—  Nous sommes bien ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vu la vie sans vous.  
Il serre le corps menu du couturier qui s'abandonne avec un frisson de plaisir.


End file.
